Yuhei Matashi
( ) |birthday = August 2nd |age = 17 |gender = Male |height = 6 ft |weight = 169 lbs |eyes = hazel |hair = black |blood type = A+ |affiliation = Karakura Town |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Substitute Soul Reaper High school Student |previous occupation = N/A |team = To be determined |previous team = To be determined |partner = To be determined |previous partner = To be determined |base of operations = Karakura Town |marital status = Single |relatives = Ichigo Kurosaki (Distant Relative) Isshin Kurosaki (Distant Relative) Kuro Matashi (Father) Rina Matashi (Sister) |education = Karakura High |status = Inactive |shikai = Tasogare |bankai = Kaji Tasogare Sērāmūn}} Yuhei Matashi (雄平馬踏石, Yuhei Matashi) is a Substitute Soul Reaper, who's powers were inherited through the Kurosaki bloodline, and given to him by his mother, in her final hours after nearing death by an unknown killer, she gave him her powers to awaken his own, thus becoming a Substitute Soul Reaper like his grandfather, and ancestors had done, including the famed Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance: Normal Appearance: Has a tanned complexion, has a great build throughout his body with well toned muscles and shaped body. Has hazel eyes with black spikey hair that stretches into bangs that hang over his eyes when his head is bowed, covering his brow when eye level with people. Casual Attire: Wears a plaid or red long-sleeved shirt over a white T-shirt or muscle shirt. He is decked in faded blue jeans, dark blue converse sneakers, and has a black watch on his left hand, secretly acting as a 'Hollow' detector, showing a pop-up hologram screen with a 3-D map of Karakura Town. Soul Form: Wears a black uniform resembling a Soul Reaper's Shihakushō uniform,but with a few alterations. He wears a red sash around where his Hakama pants goes down, stopping short of his ankles, showing his white socks inside typical samurai sandals. He also wears a black leather band around his neck, with a chest strap underneath the entiriety of his uniform for unknown reasons, revealing a bit of his well-shaped muscular figure. Personality: Despite his stand-offish attitude towards arrogant, snotty,or rude people, he's actually quite charming, even seen with a sense of humor. He's very protective of his sister, despite her greater amount of maturity she dwarfs him by, mainly because of his obligation as his older brother, almost a similar relationship Karin and Ichigo had. In battle, he's often prone to take daring risks, and fights one on one in a fair fight if possible. However, if the individual he's facing has no morals, he will use whatever means necessary to bring him/her down, even if it means saccrificing honor and honesty to do so. His relationship with his father is more of a distant relationship compared to his ancestor's relationship of his father, perhaps similar to that of Uryu's relationship with his father. Synopsis: Affiliations: History: Yuhei is a average High School student...who is also a Substitute Soul Reaper, battling the forces of evil and sending the wandering pluses back to the Soul Society, having many incredible adventures along with his friends, much in the same manner as his ancestor, Ichigo Kurosaki had.... Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Due to his line and his recieving of Soul Reaper powers to awaken his own dormant ones, he has achieved to master his own Spiritual Power to a degree where he would stand evenly with any Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. His Spiritual Pressure feels like a large twister, circling around you, dwarfing your entire being, making you feel as if you're caught in the middle of a raging hurricane. Zanjutsu Master: Due to his innate abilities in combat, being part of the Kendo club as well as have mock 'spars' with his sister and once crazed mother, he has developed an adept ability to learn sword techniques naturally as if it was breathing air, allowing combat with the sword as natural as running is for a sprinter. Able to stand toe to toe with most Captains, with the exception of Swordsman geniuses like Kukkyōna Hayate or Ryouken Aizen, for more than a long duration, while the latter would make him last less than 5 minutes. Over the years, Yuhei has time and again proven himself a formidable opponent against all enemies and intruders of Karakura Town, as well as an ally of the Gotei 13, building up a veterancy within combat and warfare in many different aspects that allows him to adapt his fighting style accordingly to the type of enemy he faces. Hakuda Specialist: While not on the same prime as some hand-to-hand masters are, his fluency in his particular skill has allowed him to weave and dodge countless attacks from both his mother and sister with ease, capable of beating down an entire gang single-handedly in his normal body. In his Soul Reaper form, he is capable of landing critical blows and move at incredibly athletic maneuvers, able to vault and dash around the enemy before landing severly critical hits on his enemies, even capable of smashing through a concrete wall without so much as a flinch. Incredible Strength: After a few years of intensive training in order to wield his substantially large Zanpakuto as well as stand on an even playing field against his Inner Hollow and Zanpakuto, Yuhei has acquired innate strength that when donning his Soul Reaper powers, is sufficient enough to rival any formerly physically adept Captain-class entity. Able to lock blades and without much difficulty, Yuhei was capable of keeping on an even playing field with the Mod Arrancar former Espada Afilado Diez/Cero, De Soto. When using his mask during his peak, he was capable of smashing through the forehead of the Ressureccion form of De Soto's, then used enough primal force to kick the Arrancar THROUGH a mountain and then proceed to snap his ankle and throw him with enough force that it segmented him into the earth below with considerable shockwave affects in his wake. Shunpō Master: A user of this technique with quite a large amount of skill for the short time he's been a Substitute Soul Reaper, he is capable of keeping up with some Captains for a small period of time, and also overwhelm slower opponents with a few dozen rapid bursts, even at sealed and Shikai state, he is capable of moving at incredible speeds with this technique. This ability is a lot more fluid motions, capable of matching Captain Flash Steps with ease and grace. Visored Mask: After forcing his Inner Hollow to submit to his will, he gained the ability to don a Visored mask, a Hollow mask that signifies a added boost of Hollow-like Spiritual Energy onto his, allowing him to boost his Soul Reaper Attributes even further. The design of his Visored mask is similar to that of a Red Falcon wing design long a toothless T-Slitted mask, its backround is that of a black design and the wing designs are on either side of his mask. Alterated Visored Rage Mask: A secondary mask form, not to be confused with a Ressureccion, when donned out of pure, controlled rage. When donned, it shows bright red streaks upon diagonally etched eye slits of a set of white hollow teeth and a black background mask. His body glowed red and black, no longer the ungodly white he used to shine with but a wretched, demonic red and black. In this form, Yuhei was able to augment his physical and spiritual power to exponential heights, capable of causing kick to send a Released former Espada Afilado-Class opponent across the air with such force, it would barrel through a mountain before allowing him to launch a augmented Getsuga Tenshō that caused a blast that would be equaled to the explosive power of a MOAB. Cero: A attribute complimentary to his Visored abilities, he's been able to form a gathering of Spiritual Energy from a point of his body of his choosing, causing a sphere of Crimson energy to form before discharging it in a wide destructive gait, causing a large explosion. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Zanpakuto: Sealed Form: Yuhei's Zanpakuto's Sealed form takes upon a look of a large Nodachi sized sword, arced in a manner similar to the Zanpakuto Zangetsu's, but has a more curved appearance and black hilt, along with a will-manipulative 1 foot long black chain on the end of his pommel, with a silver edge and black body. He usually sheathes his Zanpakuto by means of a large sheath on his back, however when in Shikai mode, it can shackle and unshackle at will. Name & Release Call: Behold, Tasogare (Lit Translation, "Twilight Moon.") Shikai Form: Upon releasing, Tasogare is shown to have a more incredibly longer hilt, ranging to be about as long as Yuhei's body in a staff handle rather than a Katana-type hilt. The chain hooked on the end of the handle is now about 3 1/2 feet to 4 feet long, extending and contracting according to his will, much like how Ichigo's Shikai cloth did. It retains a similar look in blade fashion, a silver edge and black body blade with a large gait. Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon-Fang Heaven Piercer): Yuhei swings his sword towards the intended target, releasing a silver arc of Spiritual Energy of pure cutting power, ending in a quite volatile explosion of 5 meters if it hits a inanimate object after drifting for a good 30 meters, upon initial charge up. His full-powered Getsuga Tenshō is hardly ever used as it usually takes a few seconds of concentration that can be exploited in the middle of battle. Mangetsu (満月, Lit Translation, "Full-Moon,"): A technique initiated by swinging the sword by its chain above or beside one's body, gathering Spiritual Energy in the same fashion as as the prior technique, however it creates a spiraling disc of energy instead, measuring up to 4 meters in diameter. He then releases it, sending a spinning disk of razor cutting silver energy at his opponent, capable of travelling a good 1/4 of a mile before exploding and able to cut through buildings at ease. Getsumen Shīrudo (月面シールド, Lit Translation, "Lunar Shield,"): By aiming the blade in a horizontal positon towards an incoming attack, he causes a black circular shield of condensed Spiritual Energy to form, acting as a powerful barrier, able to block attacks of Kido equivalent to level 60 two times before shattering. Bankai Name: Kaji Tasogare Sērāmūn (梶黄昏世良ムンKaji Tasogare Sēra Mūn, Lit Translation, "Twlight Moon's Shadow.") Bankai Form: Elongates his uniform into a Kama skirt around his waist with blue edges, and a blue edged hooded cloak, his Zanpakuto sword shortened in both length of hilt and edge, now a black stark color. Enhanced Getsuga Tenshō: While in his Bankai Form, Yuhei can launch a devestatingly enhanced silver-transparent Getsuga Tenshō at his opponents, nearly 5x its original reach and power drawl, able to cause terrifying damage it collides into. While battling Su Kurosaki, Yuhei forced him into using Bakudo #81, Danku, a powerful spell that he barely was able to errect to shield himself from the large explosive blast of the technique. Enhanced Getsumen Shīrudo: While in his Bankai Form, Yuhei can errect a stronger barrier at a faster rate, though red with silver borders in a perfect shaped circle, protecting Yuhei from a number of high-class attacks, including up to a Level #90 spell once, and a number of consecutive high-grade attacks consecutively. Enhanced Mangetsu: While In Bankai Form, Yuhei can create a collosal and magnified version of his previous Shikai technique, creating a spinning maelstrom of destructive energy, capable of breaking through High-class Barriers and overcome most opponents by its sheer size and reach, it is said that it creates a abysmal flash of light that envelops the sky and the horizon of the opponent's eyesight before cutting into its target. Navigation